Malfoy Trio
by DragonEggsAndDaenerysTargaryen
Summary: No-one knows about Phoenix, Scorpius' younger sister, or Mila, the Muggle-born the Malfoys adopted after being kicked out of her house. But no-one will be able to prepare themselves for the havoc the trio were about to unleash on Hogwarts


Remember that '19 years later' thing at the end of the Deathly Hallows? Remember it said there was only one Malfoy child? Yeah, there wasn't. Behind Astoria, another eleven year-old stood, clasping her father's hand and smiling at her mother. That was Phoenix, born ten months after Scorpius – yeah, Ferret was busy, huh? – The first female Malfoy heir in over a century. Phoenix was…different, to say the least. She looked like her mother, with her father's cold grey eyes and scathing humor. The Malfoys had decided to eradicate themselves from the Wizarding community by living as Muggles until the time came to send their children to Hogwarts. The children knew all about the world where their parents were raised in and the violence and grief that took place in their parents' youth. They accepted their father's past, because they understood that he had done it for family, because he loved his family and he wanted them to stay alive, displaying Hufflepuff qualities nobody but Astoria, Scorpius, Phoenix and Narcissa were aware of. They were raised between Muggle children and were allowed to do Muggle activities, something Phoenix had taken to swimmingly, like horse-riding, hiking and running.

Ronald Weasley hadn't seen Phoenix when he told Rose that she should stay away from Scorpius, it had never been broadcast that the Malfoys had another child, one that was going to be in the first year as well (Scorpius was born in November, Phoenix in august, thus indicating she was going to be in the same year with her brother).

;;;

Rose watched the platinum blonde boy lead to a tall girl with dark brown hair that was sun bleached and relatively short into a compartment, pulling a nervous looking girl with chestnut sun streaked hair and big grey-blue eyes with gold flecks in them along behind him.

'That's Scorpius Malfoy. I don't know who the girls are, but I suppose they're some pureblood family's sole heir.' Victoire commented next to her favorite cousin, patting the seat beside her with a mischievous smile.

- One Hour Later -

'Let's go explore, Rose!' James pulled Albus and Rose up, grinning as he dragged them to the door. The pair followed obediently, rolling their eyes at their enthusiastic cousin. He glanced into the compartment next to theirs and opened it to reveal a trio of first year arguing about something.

'No no way! You're wrong, Scorp! Arsenal won that game fair and square! They were playing a way better game than Bradford!' The dark haired girl argued, tossing a large leather ball in the air.

'Well, obviously not, because Bradford beat them 4-0! And they're fourth division team!' Scorpius Malfoy shouted back, scowling in irritation.

'Well, I still think Real Madrid is the best football team ever!'

'We know!' Scorpius and the mystery girl shouted at the chestnut haired girl.

'Ahem.' James cleared his throat in amusement.

'Oh…hello. Can we help?' Scorpius threw his companions dirty looks.

'Just introducing my first year relatives to all the other first years on the train. This is Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.' James puffed his chest out proudly. Scorpius lifted an eyebrow and scoffed. The dark haired girl smirked slightly and turned her attention back to her amused friend.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' Scorpius smiled politely.

'Phoenix Malfoy, this idiot's sister.' Phoenix threw a piece of candy at him.

'Oi! Don't waste the gummy bears! I fought tooth and nail to smuggle them in!' The chest nut haired girl exclaimed indignantly.

'That is Mila Newby. She's a muggleborn from South Africa.' Phoenix motioned to her friend, who blushed slightly, drawing attention to her gold ringed eyes.

'Welcome to the world of the wizards, Mila.' James smiled in encouragement.

'Thanks.' Rose studied the trio skeptically, taking in the decidedly Muggle clothes donned by the purebloods.

''''''''''''

'Malfoy, Phoenix.' Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose as she peered at the Astoria Greengrass lookalike.

Phoenix settled herself daintily into the Sorting chair, staring out in front of her with big innocent eyes.

'Slytherin!' Slytherins clapped half-heartedly, they didn't really want another blood-supremist tainting their already shattered image.

'Malfoy, Scorpius.' A hushed murmur rolled through the students, _two_ Malfoys heirs in the same year?

'Ravenclaw.' Rowena Ravenclaw's house stared at each other in amazement; they had received the first Malfoy not in Slytherin, and the male heir at that.

'Newby, Mila.' The Muggle-born girl sat in the chair with an air of dignified boredom, radiating Malfoy arrogance.

'Slytherin.' Another hushed silence had the students of Hogwarts under siege. A Muggle-born in _Slytherin?_ What was the world coming to?

-Three Years Later-

'First game of the Quidditch season, Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin and it's looking to be a competitive, with the Malfoy Trio pitted against each other.' Mila had been adopted by the Malfoy's in first year, when her parents disowned her for being a freak.

The Slytherins cheered loudly, throwing their hands up as their captain, Leo Nott shook hands with Ravenclaw's captain, Arian Longbottom.

Professor Krum's whistle sounded shrilly over the pitch and the two teams launched themselves into the air. Scorpius snatched the quaffle, flattening himself against his broom. Suddenly, the platinum-blonde in royal blue quidditch robes was flanked by dark brown and forest green on both sides. The fourth year Chaser glanced both ways, meeting his sisters' mischievous gazes nervously before he found himself sandwiched from both sides and Rose Weasley, the other Chaser for Slytherin slipped the quaffle from his grasp. Mila and Phoenix fell away, flying upside down to catch up with their partner in crime. Mila darted forward to bat a Bludger away with the tip of her broom. Rose passed the quaffle to Phoenix, who shot forward, flattening herself against the shaft of her broom, tucking the quaffle against her chest. Luke Nott, the Ravenclaw Keeper squeaked in terror as she made a beeline for him.

'Better move your fat arse out of the way, Nott, she'll more than likely break your neck otherwise!' the ever-amused voice of James potter sounded through the stadium as the Slytherins and the better half of Gryffindor (mostly Weasleys after all) screamed encouragement to the terrifying girl on the fast broom. Luke chose the safer option of diving out of her way as she started spinning and split-seconds later the stadium erupted in excited cheers, indicating the finding of the snitch by Albus Potter for Slytherin.

'Well, that was possibly the shortest game of quidditch I've ever noticed, and the most ridiculous score, too, 160-0 in favor of Slytherin.' James Potter's voice was laced with amusement as Slytherin embraced Albus, who was beaming happily. 'But an impressive debut to the four new Slytherin players this season.'

James ran as fast as he could from the Gryffindor Common Room. He'd had another row with Hayley, something about him liking Mila, James retaliating that said Muggle-born was one of his brother and cousin's best friends, her calling Rose, Phoenix, and Mila sly Slytherin slags and then promptly storming out of the portrait, possibly to go drown her jealousy at the Ravenclaw sob-fest over their embarrassing loss. So, he decided in his angry state that, to spite the silly, petty girl he called his girlfriend, he would go visit Rose, Phoenix, Albus and Mila. So what if he may or may not fancy Mila, the first Slytherin Muggle-born since the beginning of Hogwarts? It's not like it won't pass soon, despite not having faded since third year, when she had given Luke Nott a black eye for insulting Phoenix!

'What brings you here, James?' Phoenix stepped out of the shadows, a lazy smirk playing at the corners of her lips. She was certainly very beautiful, James had to admit. Phoenix Indus Malfoy was in fact the epitome of beauty in many third, fourth and fifth year boys' minds, including a few sixth years, but James wasn't attracted to only beauty. He liked the person underneath the outer layer and Phoenix _was _beautiful on the inside, she was a scary beauty, like Medusa. The kind of beauty that had people cowering when she glared, the independent kind of beauty that said she was probably going to die without a spouse, because she was the fling type of girl.

'Came to congratulate Slytherin.' He smiled transparently. Now, Phoenix may have scared him, but the Muggle-obsessed girl was ridiculously kind and she was always determined to help.

'No, you had a row with Hayley, didn't you?' James rubbed the back of his head awkwardly at how easily she read him.

'She called you and Rose and Mila slags and claimed I fancy Mila over her.'

'Sit down, Potter, you're not going in there until you've sorted through your thoughts, and who better to do that than with Phoenix?' Phoenix patted the spot next to her and pulled a bottle of butter beer out from behind her back.

'Bit young, aren't you?'

'No.'

'All right then.' He accepted the glass she transfigured for him and took a sip.

'So, what's this about you fancying Mila?'

'Well, it's not that I don't, y'know, but I've always thought it would fade at some point. I mean, really, how ridiculous would that be, if I fancied her? She's Al's best friend, and she's basically your and Rose's sister, along with Scorpius.'

'It wouldn't be ridiculous, James. Mila is a perfectly acceptable person to fancy. She's pretty, she's funny, granted, she's not particularly sweet, but can you name anyone in Slytherin who is? She's almost as loyal as a Hufflepuff, I swear, but she's wild, y'know? Maybe it's just that primal male thing in you going, "_That girl's independent and attractive. I should make her mine because I'm a great, blundering caveman in Gryffindor."_' Phoenix mimicked a cave man's deep, guttural voice.

'Yeah, maybe. But you know, Nix, when I see her, it's like everything is better and she's all I can think about when she's not around and it's weird, because I've never felt that way about anyone before.' James found himself spilling his feelings to Phoenix, who used everything and anything against people for what she wanted.

'Yah, I know, James. I know what that feels like.' Phoenix's lips were curled up in a melancholy smile that made James want to hug the tiny fourth year and chase all her troubles away, because there, outside the Room of Requirement, at about eight at night, he felt as if Phoenix was family and that feeling never faded. So he draped his arm around her slim shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug, pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple.

'Don't be so sad, Nix. C'mon, let's go and find my insufferable family and take the mickey out of Albus, yeah?' Phoenix chuckled and helped him up, laughing as he squinted at her.

'I bet you're bloody happy you don't have to wear glasses like your dad.'

'You have no idea, darling. It makes snogging not-so-innocent girls like Hayley in a broom closet so much easier.'

'You're disgusting.'

'No, I'm James.'

'Whatever.' The door to the Room of Requirement opened to reveal the entire house celebrating in a calm, collected manner that surprised James. There was music playing in the background and people were dancing, but there was no outrageous shouting and unnecessarily vulgar behavior that usually accompanied Gryffindor celebrations.

A few Hufflepuff were scattered between the sea of green, distinguishable by their distinctly yellow ties and jumpers. James caught sight of the red island in the corner of the room, where the Weasley-Potters were laughing happily at Mila, Rose, Scorpius (what was he doing here?) and Albus.

'There's Phoenix! She's found James!' Hugo crowed out, causing the island to erupt in cheers, followed by the rest of the inhabitants of the room.

James settled himself down next to Fred, bumping his black-haired, russet-skinned cousin in greeting. He met Mila's inquisitive grey-and-gold-flecked gaze and smiled brightly.

'care to explain why, about half an hour ago, Hayley came in here, drunk off of her ass and cursing like Uncle Charlie when he stubs his toe and started moaning curses at poor Mila and Rose about how whipped you are for said Muggle-born?'

'We had a row and she called Mila, Phoenix and Rose sly Slytherin slags.'

'Sly Slytherin Slags?' Rose giggled, leaning against Scorpius for support as the rest of the groups howled in laughter.

'Oi! Phoenix! How do you feel about being known as a Sly Slytherin Slag?' Mila shrieked in laughter. The rest of Slytherin followed suit.

'Who made that one up?' Phoenix chortled as she handed Rose and Albus butter beers, sticking her tongue out at Scorpius' forlorn expression.

'Hayley.'

'Ah, yes, that is one of her wittier ones, isn't it?' Phoenix smirked, propping her toned legs on Scorpius' lap.

'Get off of me, you twat!' Scorpius protested and for the first time in a long time, James felt content between his friends, Fred's eyes trained on Phoenix, Rose and Scorpius sending each other lovesick gazes, James' own eyes locked on Mila with Albus grinning obliviously.


End file.
